WereWolf's Fall
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Julietta Cosimo had planned on a normal Hogwarts sixth year. That is, until she become friends with the renounced Marauders. She had promised never to fall in love, because of the disaster of a marriage between her mother and father. But what happens when she spends too much time with Remus Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Julietta Cosimo. My family is one of the few, ancient Pureblood families left. My mother is Jana Cosimo, and my father is Henry Cosimo. I have three older brothers, but I only really like the youngest, Ambrosio. My family had moved from Italy eight years ago, when I was eight. That same year, I discovered I was a Metamorphous. I got my letter from Hogwarts, instead of Italia School in Italy. I was slightly disappointed.

When I was nine, Amb, (Ambrosio) came up with a nick name for me. Juliet. It stuck, and now, at my sixth year at Hogwarts, I told people that was my name.

I only had one close friend, and that was Calder. He was a year older than me, and we had dated briefly before deciding we were best as friends. He had a girlfriend, Korra, who I was relatively close to. She was nice and helpful to have around when it came to 'boy talk'.

I board the train on September 1st. It is chilly out and rain pours down in torrents. No one lingers on the platform, and soon only I, Ambrosio, and Calder remain.

"Bye, Mum! I love you!" My mother waved and smiled. Before going to find a compartment, I quickly change my appearance.

My hair turns dark black brown and wavy instead of the previous stick straight mousy brown. My eyes turn navy blue, and a couple of freckles are sprinkled across my cheeks. My figure filled out more, like it usually was (I kept it thin and bony because if my brothers saw my developed figure, I wouldn't hear the end of it), and my legs grew a tad longer. I set off to find Korra and Calder.

When I finally find them, I am surprised to see that they were in a, how would you say it, compromising position.

I back away quickly and looked for another compartment. The only one that had any room is occupied by the infamous Marauders.

James Potter, messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses, the ringleader of the group.

Sirius Black, dark brown hair, enchantingly handsome features, startling silver eyes, the prankster.

Remus Lupin, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, the kind one.

Finally, Peter Pettigrew, tall, blond hair, light green eyes, cute boyish features, and the follower.

These four made up the Marauders, famous for their pranking, and among girls and some guys, their hotness.

I take a deep breath and push open the door. It was rather comical, the way their expressions change. Peter's eyes widened, Remus's gaze was approving, and Sirius and James had the same look. Amazement.

Blushing, I looked at Remus, for he seemed the least intimidating.

"Um, all the other compartments are full, so could I sit here?"

Not taking their eyes off me, they all nod in unison.

I stepped inside and sat down next to Peter. He smirked and looked smugly at the others.

"So… What's your name?" For some reason I felt no reason to tell them my nick name.

"Julietta."

There is a moment of awkward silence, and then Sirius picks up the conversation.

"So, did you hear about that prank some one pulled one that jerk, Marie Hendrickson?"

I smirk.

"Of course I heard. I did it." They all gape at me, like I was some strange thing from Mars. But not in a bad way.

"Well, congratulations! We've been trying to prank her forever!"

I shrug..

"Woman's touch, I guess."

The conversation continues on easily after that, and by the time we arrive at Hogwarts, it's like we've been friends forever.

In the Great Hall, we separate. I head to my house table. Suddenly, I remember I never told them what house I'm in. When I turn around, I see four pairs of accusing eyes staring at me. Because I am sitting at the Slytherin table.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That night I retire to my bed. The problem is, I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, a strange bolt of panic goes through me and waking me up.

Finally, I decide to swim. Swimming helps me relax. I pull on my suit and head toward the lake, the full moon reflecting on its glassy surface.

I am so preoccupied with silky feel of water between my toes that I do not notice a hulking figure creeping along the bank. Only when a ferocious snarl breaks the peaceful silence I jump. My wand is back at the castle, snug in my robes. I am defenseless.

It's a werewolf. That much I can tell. It's blue eyes look startlingly familiar, but maybe it's just my imagination.

The werewolf snarls again and stalks toward me. I am frozen, paralyzed in terror.

Suddenly it runs. Coming to my senses I sprint as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough. Because it's caught up with me, and I can feel it's hot breath. It pounces. The teeth tear into my shoulder, and the pain is so intense, I want to die right then and there. It bites again, but before its teeth fully sink in, there is a barking, and suddenly the werewolf's heavy body is off mine. I don't care though, because my shoulder, oh my shoulder. It is undiluted agony.

I feel butter fly soft hands brush me. I moan.

"Julietta! Its okay, come on. I'm sorry, please, Julietta!"

I recognize Sirius. He levitates me and we start back to the castle.

When I awake, there are four worried faces surrounding my bed. They all look guilty, Remus especially.

"Julietta! You're awake! Madame Pomfrey, she's AWAKE!"

I glare at Sirius. Jeez, does he ever quiet down?

Seeing Remus's ultra concerned face, a strange sensation goes through me. Like little birds are flying around my chest. For some reason, this sensation reminds me of when I was twelve, and promised myself I would never fall in love, because my parents were getting divorced.

Madame Pomfrey comes and inspects my wound. It is only when it is pointed out to me that I feel the dull ache emanating from it.

She heals it with a wave of her wand. This interests me, because I love wands, and it's been my dream to make them some day. Just from sight, I can tell her wand is nine inches, elm, dragon heart string, best for healing, and extremely stiff.

Once Madame Pomfrey had gone back to her office, the boys start talking all at once.

"Does it hurt?"

"You'll need to get some rest."

"Oh, Julietta, I'm so sorry."

"I like cheese." (Yes, you're right. That was Peter)

I silence them all.

"Okay, okay. Don't feel sorry. I was just bitten. Why should you feel guilty?"

I take the silence charm off them.

It was quiet for a moment, and I am wondering if I had done the spell right, when Sirius spoke.

"Juliet, well, um, er…"

Right then Peter blurts out,

"Moony's a werewolf, and were all Animagus!"

I gape at them. James and Sirius are both glaring at Peter, and Remus is looking dismally at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Remus says it so quietly and there is real remorse in his voice.

I pull on his hair (I know, I know. I'm cruel) and say,

"Did you bite me?" Remus is silent for a moment, and then suddenly bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I'm a monster! Now you'll be a werewolf too, and its all my fault!"

We're all staring at him, dumbfounded, and it's almost like we all can read minds, because we all hug Remus in unison.

"It's okay, Remy darling. It's not your fault."

I agree. Maybe it's because I have not yet felt the excruciating pain of the transformation, but I don't care about being a werewolf.

Suddenly everyone is looking at me in awe. I shift uncomfortably.

"What?"

I twirl my hair, and see "what" is. My hair had turned sea green. Maybe because I had accepted my condition calmly, or maybe because I was happy. It hadn't slipped my mind that Calder wasn't there. Yet I was content.

"Are you a Metamorphous?"

I blushed. I didn't like people to know.

"Yes."

They all stare at me, then Sirius says

"Awesome!"

I smile. These are true friends.

CHAPTER THREE

When I was twelve, my parents got divorced. Before Dad left, there was screaming, lots of screaming. Mom would yell at Dad for drinking, and he would shout at her for, well, yelling at him.

My brothers all locked them selves in their rooms, but I was young. I didn't get the seriousness of the situation.

I did now.

When I was young I tried to make them make up. That was how I got the scar on my back.

I have learned form many mistakes not to aggravate my parents.

Today, during my favorite class, potions, Snape praised me. Me! He only occasionally praises Lucius Malfoy.

James and Sirius were flabbergasted. I was proud, and Malfoy was furious! It was hysterical.

Sirius asked me out. I said yes, and then he kissed me.


End file.
